Hogwarts Life
by LoveViolin
Summary: Musa receives a letter from Hogwarts and makes her way to the enchanted school. (Not Complete)
1. chapter 1

OMG!!! Musa was overwhelmed!!! She had received a letter from this magic school called Hogwarts. And she was magical... She couldn't believe her eyes. The girl who loved music and always had head phones with her was magical. When she told her mum, she didn't want to believe Musa. But then, when she had read the letter she had to accept that her daughter was going to that place.

Musa ran upstairs. September the first. Only 1 month left. What would she need at that school? Would she ever find friends? With her obsession of music this was unlikely because no one in her primary school liked her. Something little Musa didn't know though was that it wasn't the obsession of music that had kept the people in her primary school away, it was magic. Weird things happened around her, that is why no one dared to be friends with her.

1 day before September the first, Musa and her mum went to Diagon Alley to buy Musk's school things. The little street was packed full of shops, witches and wizards were zooming about minding their own business. They went into one shop, and found thousands of wands there. An old man came out. He measured her arm and gave her a number of wands to try. While he muttered something. At last he gave her a beautiful wand with a treble clef sign on it. She tried it and felt it vibrating. The old man said, "Yes, this is your wand."

So Musk's mum bought the wand. After 1 hour, they had all the things Musa needed, so she decided to read through some of the books. One of the books, Hogwarts:a history, was particularly interesting. Then she looked for a spell that would help help her make her headphones invisible. She wouldn't be able to listen in class without them...


	2. Hogwarts Express

Musa wandered around the train looking for a compartment. She found that every single one had allot of children in it. They looked tall and mean. But then she finally found one where everyone was laughing. She asked "Can I join you? My name is Musa."

"Sure," said a girl With red hair, "my name is Rose Granger Weasley. This is Albus Severus Potter, and this is Albus's brother, James Sirius Potter."

"Hi,"said both James and Albus.

"What's that thing you are wearing on your ears?" Albus suddenly asked.

"These are headphones. You never had them? They can play music. Only the one with the headphones on can hear the music though," Musa answered with a smile. They must be "pure blood" (a word she had learned from one of the books).

He just smiled, and muttered,"Clever these muggles.

"I'm a muggle-born, and I've heard of that famous person: he's called Harry Potter. Who is that guy? " Musa said after a long awkward silence.

"Oh, you mean dad?" Albus asked.

"He's your dad?" Musa couldn't believe her Ears. These CH olden were famous then, and she had treated them so normal...

They must have seen the uneasiness on Musa 's face because they quickly said,"we don't want to be treated any better than normal people. It's our dad who is famous, not us."

"Thanks. For a moment I thought I offended you," Musa said, relieved...


	3. Sorting Hat Ceremony & Great feast

Musa stepped of the train. Then she saw a really tall man yelling,"First years with me."

Rose said that it was Hagrid, the Care of magical creatures teacher, and a great friend of her mum and dad's. Hagrid soon came over to them. Albus took the opportunity to give him a letter. Afterwards they walked a while, and they came to a lake. On the lake there were lots of boats. And you could see a shining castle standing in the distance. The look was absolutely beautiful. Musa then realised how big Hogwarts was. She had always thought Hogwarts to be like every other school. But it wasn't. They stepped into a small boat. And it started to move without any rowing. Everything was amazing.

When they arrived on land, they were so close to the castle. Soon they were inside it. A very stern looking woman came towards them.

"Good afternoon first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head teacher of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon you will be sorted into your houses,"she said.

The doors opened and a very big hall was in front of them. There seamed to be no ceiling as it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. She knew from Hogwarts: a history. The group of first years made their way up. Professor McGonagall was reading out names to be put under the sorting hat. Musa was kind of anxious, she had heard from Rose that you wouldn't want to be put into Slytherin, because lots of bad people had been in there. She really hoped she would be in the same house as Rose, she found her nice, and hoped they could become friends.

Next it was Albus's turn, he was a Potter and everyone thought he would go to Gryffindor but nearly as soon as the hat touched his head, he was placed in Slytherin. Everyone gasped. A Potter in Slytherin. It was weird. Even the muggle borne were not believing it.

Then McGonagall said "Winter, Musa" and it was her turn.

Above her head, she could hear murmuring "Enough ambition to get into Slytherin, enough brains to get into Ravenclaw, loyal enough to get into Hufflepuff, and brave enough to get into GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted the last word.

So she joined the Gryffindor table where Rose was already sitting. Soon the great feast started. You could find everything you could possibly want on the tables. Everything. The food wasn't very different from food with her Mum, speaking of her, she did miss her. She had just been away from her half a day, but it felt so weird. In school, her mum was her teacher so she had never been away from her even half a day... Then she knew what would make her feel better: music. She took her headphones out and put them on. Rose didn't mind much. They were still talking, Rose had told Musa so much about the wizarding world by the end of the feast that she was bursting of knowledge, she almost felt like she was a half-blood.


	4. Day one

Musa entered her dorm. The common room was mostly velvet red. Allot of red sofas were there as well, some of them facing the fireplace. Everything looked so cozy. Musa loved it.

There was a staircase leading up to the rooms. She just moved the common rooms. In normal primary school there was none. The beds were the best as well. She had not expected them to be so cozy. She had thought they would be hard and stony.

After a night's sleep, she stepped into the great hall with Rose (she was sharing a room with her), and the delicious smell of breakfast came. Professor McGonagall was the headteacher, but she was still doing allot of the jobs she used to do, Rose explained. Now she came around handing people their timetables. The first lesson they had would be Potions, with Mr Slughorn.

Mr Slughorn was waiting for the students. He greeted Rose (he seamed to already know her) and said hello to Musa. He showed them how to make an easy potion. Then he said,"Whoever gets it first, will win something. Three, two, one... Go!!!!" Musa looked at the things she needed. She needed to get the juice out of that one thing, but cutting it would hardly be any help, would it? Maybe crushing it would help. She crushed it with a knife and squeezed the juice out. Then she had to stir. She knew a way (from cooking) how to get things dissolved best: you stir seven times clockwise and one time against it. Then she had to add that other ingredient. It was something root?! She chopped it really quickly and added it. The book said she was supposed break it in two, but that wouldn't work much. Her potion was supposed to turn purple, and it did!!!! She called Mr Slughorn and he was amazed. She had done it correctly!!!!! Cooking turned out to be highly useful for Potions class.

The rest of the day flew of fairly quickly. Before she knew, she found herself on the bed, wondering how she had thought primary school was fun, when there was Hogwarts. Things were so much better. She put on her headphones on and thought,"It's just a shame that we don't have music class."


End file.
